


swiftly through the night the mares give chase

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Samuel, BAMF Dean, Dean Winchester Is Scary, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, Gen, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you?  You’re a stranger.”  There’s a voice whispering <i>danger, danger</i> as you look at Dean, at your “grandson” stuck in his cell.  But you don’t heed it.  “No, really, tell me.  What exactly are you supposed to be to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	swiftly through the night the mares give chase

-z-

 

“And you?  You’re a stranger.”  There’s a voice whispering **_danger, danger_** as you look at Dean, at your “grandson” stuck in his cell.  But you don’t heed it.  “No, really, tell me.  What exactly are you supposed to be to me?”

“I’ll tell you who I am.  I’m the guy you never wanna see again.”

The voice that had once been whispering is now _screaming_ and you suddenly remember the rumors—

“Because I’ll make it out of here, trust me.”

—the horror stories that other Hunters reluctantly whispered to you over their whiskey.

“The next time you see me, I’ll be there to kill you.”

And you fight against your sudden fear as you realize that there was an absolute truth in those stories.  So you stared into Dean’s eyes and promised him (and yourself): “Don’t think there’s gonna be a next time.”

“Whatever gets you through the night,” and there’s no hesitation – just a steadfastness that shakes you even more and you’re suddenly more terrified than ever before.  So you close the door on your grandson – on the eyes filled with cold rage and hate and the threat of a long and painful death.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
